The present invention generally relates to medical connectors used in conducting medical fluids and more specifically to self-sealing male connectors.
The self-sealing medical connectors presently known and used in the art are generally designed to be connected to a patient's intravenous (“IV”) or gas sampling line, drug or solution source, or other medical device such that the connector's seal operates to trap all fluid on the side of the connector toward the patient or other device. As such, the typical connector has an unsealed male Luer connector on one end that remains connected to the patient's IV line, fluid source or other device and a self-sealing female connector on the opposite free end of the connector through which a syringe or other such device may be engaged. The self-sealing female connector typically has an internal valve that is opened upon connection with a male connector and which automatically closes upon disconnection from the male connector.
In use, the syringe or other device having a male connector is connected to the female end of the connector to push or pull fluids through the female connector, as when medications are dispensed within a patient's I.V. line. The syringe or other device is configured with a male connector so as to engage the self-sealing female connector and cause the male connector's central boss to contact the female connector's seal membrane, opening the internal valve of the female connector and creating a fluid path through the female connector. After the necessary fluids have been dispensed or withdrawn, the syringe is removed and the internal valve in the female needle-free connector closes to reseal the female connector and trap all bodily fluids, including any just-dispensed medications, on the patient side of the connector. However, the male connector of the syringe typically does not include an internal valve and any residual fluids remaining therein are unsealed and exposed.
In the medical industry, there are applications in which the fluid being dispensed from or drawn into the syringe or other device or container must itself be at all times sealed off and exposure of the care giver to such fluid prevented or at least minimized. For example, in the area of nuclear medicine where radioactive isotopes are administered to patients, it is critical that exposure to the isotopes be minimized for the safety of both the care giver and the patient. A further example includes collecting blood from a patient, where it is important to prevent exposure of the blood remaining in the collection device to the care giver.
Yet a further example is in the oncology area where certain drugs have great beneficial effect when confined to the circulatory system of a patient, yet are harmful to the skin or other tissues of a patient. Such drugs must be carefully controlled so that they do not reach tissues that may be harmed. Transferring such drugs from one container to another or to the patient's fluid line can be hazardous if seals are not present.
For these purposes, a different self-sealing, needle-free male Luer connector design is desirable. Where even the slightest amount of contact between such strong medical fluids and the clinician or the patient's outer tissue is to be avoided, it would be highly beneficial to provide a male connector that is able to minimize the existence of such fluids on its outer surfaces. In the case where such fluids inadvertently reside on such outer surfaces, such a connector should provide a means of removing the fluids form those surfaces.
It is becoming more and more common for connectors to use Luer shapes. This is because an international standard has been adopted for such shapes; see ISO No. 594. Such Luer shapes have a tapered outer surface for male connectors and a complementary tapered inner surface for female connectors. Such tapering permits connectors having less precise dimensions to still successfully mate for fluid transfer. For more secure connection, threads or thread elements have been added to the outer surface surrounding the female connector's opening and a threaded collar has been added about the male Luer connector. The threaded collar may freely rotate or may be fixed in position about the male Luer connector. Because of the wide availability of female connectors and female valve ports, it would be desirable to provide a self-sealing male connector having a Luer shape.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for a self-sealing male connector to seal off residual fluids therein before and after connection to a female connector. Such a self-sealing male connector may be connected to or formed as part of a syringe or other device, or formed on a blood collection device, or may be used with tubing or other devices for controllably conducting medical fluids, including more dangerous fluids that are toxic or corrosive. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.